Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an echo image display device that displays an echo image.
Background Information
There are conventional detection devices that transmit a detection signal, receive the reflected wave that comes back from a target, etc., and produces and displays a detection image (echo image). Japanese Patent No. 5,416,935 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a radar device as this type of detection device.
The radar device in Patent Literature 1 comprises a controller that computes an interpolation image suited to a plurality of interpolation scales for interpolating the scale before and after a change in range, and an image after a change in range that is suited to the scale after a change in range, and a display component that displays the interpolation image in the plurality of interpolation scales, from the scale before a change in range up to the scale after the change in range, when the range is changed. The configuration in Patent Literature 1 makes it possible for an image to be displayed right away in the scale after the change, without deleting the detection images accumulated up to that point, when there is a change in range.